Falling For Three, Why Does This Happen To Me?
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Red-X is back and ready to fight. Speedy's suddenly gone. And Robin's having more trouble with his feelings than ever. Why was Red-X gone? Where's Speedy? Will Robin ever admit his feelings? Who is Xavior? But more importantly, what will Raven do?
1. Chapter 1

**_Well I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I know I said like three days and it's been about a week or more and I am really sorry! Please forgive me! But I started this at like 11:30 at night so I hope you like it!_**

**_!!RAVEN'S POV!!_**

A year, well almost a whole year had gone by sense the day I told Red-X about my decision. He took it horribly and had completely disappeared, it worried me. I still wanted to see him and I couldn't understand why. Speedy had taken it amazingly though, he had picked me up and swung me around. Everything form that day was clear.

**_FLASHBACK!!_**

_It was about six in the morning as I left. The rain was beating steadily against the Tower and I made my way slowly to the city. I landed on North Street and waited, I knew he would know I was looking for him, he always did. "Raven." his robotic voice greeted me, "I missed you." he was behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, and he buried his face in my neck._

_"Red, stop." I fought back tears, I didn't want to do this to him._

_He did and now stood in front of me, "What's wrong."_

_"Red. This. Us. We. It won't work."_

_The stillness of his body frightened me, and his voice sounded even diffrent than what it usually did even witht he voice thing, "Why not?"_

_"Well, you know. You're a theif, I'm a hero. I can't allow this to work. I don't love you."_

_His fists were clenched at his sides, "But Rae, I don't understand. We're happy together, I know we are. You've got to give this a chance, please!" he had my hand in his, "Don't let this go."_

_The fear, pain, rejection and anger rolled off him, "Don't make this harded than it already is." I whispered._

_Now it was just anger, "NO!!" he let go of my hand, "This isn't fair! Raven, I fucking love you! Doesn't that mean anything!? I'd do anything for you! God dammit! It's him isn't it!? Huh?" his voice was louded now, anger flowed from him in waves slamming into me like bricks, "It's all Speedy's fault!!" he started to pace, he stopped near a wall, "I'LL KILL HIM!!" he slammed his fist into a wall, and I heard it crack. "He ruined everything!!" he walked back, "Raven, please. Please don't."_

_I was crying now, "I'm sorry, X."_

_He dropped to his kness now and grabbed my leg, "Rae. No." I felt his body shaking as he cried now, too. "I'll do anything."_

_"You-you've gotta let me go. I need to go home." I tried to pull away._

_Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me down by him, his mask was above his mouth, and he kissed me. It was long and sweet. Passion ran through our veins and everything faded. Fireworks seemed to go off in my head, pulling away we were breathless. His mask was back on now, "Tell me. Tell me you didn't feel anything." _

_I looked away, "Nothing."_

_Grabbing my chin he made me look at him, "No. Tell it to my face. Or mask. I want to see you look at me and tell me that there was nothing in that kiss. Nothing at all."_

_But I couldn't look at him, so I looked slightly to the left, "I felt nothing." and my heart broke. I felt it shatter into millions of pieces._

_His breathing was even, "You're lying. You've always been the worst liar, Rae."_

_I pulled back and started toward the Tower, flying past a building I saw him standing there, "I know you, Rae! Better than he ever could! And one day you'll see it! But I _will _see you again, you can count on it!"_

_I landed back inside the Titans Tower as everyone was getting breakfast, it was eight. "Hey, Rae. What's wrong?" Speedy had decided to stay a few extra days while the others went back to Steele city. _

_"I told him." I whispered, falling into his arms._

_He held me close and I listened to the steady beating of his heart. "You're okay. It was for the best, he's a theif. He could hurt you." if that was suppose to make me feel better it didn't._

_I found myself on the couch with him next to me, and I cried, I cried until I couldn't breath. And I knew he was watching us, he was somewhere near. Probably in the Tower, because I could feel his anger filling the house. Then suddenly it was gone._

_**END OF FLASHBACK!!**_

And that was the last time I had seen him, or sensed him. And it scared me. The thought that he could be out there somewhere, hurt or worse was a scary thought. So I tried to not think about it, and meditated in Nevermore.

**Intellegence** - No, I did not.

**Bravery **- Yeah, you did.

**Intellegence **- No I didn't!

**Bravery - **It's all your fault and you know it!

**Fear **- Maybe fighting isn't such a good idea, Anger could come around.

**Anger **- Too **late**, I'm already here.

**Happy - **I think we could all stay calm and just relax. We'll see him again, but it was Intellengence fault.

**Me **- What was?

**Bravery **- That you gave up Red-X. He was purfect! And of course Intellegence was all herself and thought it wouldn't work out.

**Intellegence **- Well it wouldn't have! He was a theif we're a hero! They do not clash and therefore it wouldn't have worked.

**Sad **- I have to agree with Bravery it's Intellegence's fault. If she hadn't I wouldn't be around and Happy would be all over the place, and we'd see Love alot more.

**Anger - **You know for someone whose suppose to be intellengent you're really stupid!

**Intellegence -** Is everyone against me?

**Me -** It kinda is. You were the only one I talk to about it.

**Bravery -** Great! You're so stupid!

**Me - **I'm worried about him.

**Worry **- I noticed. I think something bad is going to happen. I'm worried something may have already have**.**

**Bravery **- Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go find him!

**Me -** No. He said he'll be back and he will. We'll wait for him, that's the end.

**Curious **- What will we do when he does come back?

**Me - **I don't know. But we'll think of something, I promise.

I left Nevermore and stared up at my ceiling. The wind from my window pulled me away from my thoughts, 'When did I open the window?'. My heart started to beat faster, I stood up and walked over. I single piece of paper was stuck to my window, and I read the only two words on the sheet.

_I'm back._

The paper gently floated to the ground as I ran out of the room. "Robin!" I screamed. Then, the alarm went off.

Red filled the halls as I ran to the main room, "Titans trouble. It's X." and I heard heard Happiness scream with excitement and for a minute, Sad and Anger smiled. I had already left and was on my way to the city before anyone said anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WOOOO! Number 2!! YAYAYAYYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYY the excitement is almost overwhelming or however it's spelled! I'm soooooo sorry it took so long, it's just I'm working on another story that I haven't even let out yet and it's been keeping me busy because I want everything about it to be perfet. Anyway I hope you all like it! And here we go!_**

Landing in the middle of the city I looked around for him, my heart felt like it was slamming against my ribs as I continued my search. I had to find him before the rest of the Titans got here. "Red!" I yelled. It echoed across the seemingly endless street. "Red-X!!" I began to fly again looking for him, "Red-X!!" I yelled.

"You called?" I turned and saw him leaning against a brick building. Landing infront of him I did something unexpected, I ran up and wrapped my arms around him, "Miss me?"

Pulling away I looked into the eyes of his mask, "I was so worried. You just disappeared and anything could've happened. Don't ever do that again." I pulled him into another hug.

"What about Speedy?" he spat out the words with venom.

"Just because I'm with Speedy doesn't mean I can't miss you or worry about you." this time he pulled away. "Why did you leave?" I whispered.

His back was tense and he began to pace, "Why?" he looked at me, "I don't know, maybe because you chose him over me! Don't you get it!? I love you Raven, I've told you so many times! I left because I was hurt. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest when you told me your choice. But I came back, and I'm not leaving without you." he slid the bottom part of his mask up and kissed me, "I swear." then he was gone.

I leaned on the wall where he had been when the rest of the Titans showed up, "Where is he? Where's Red-X?" Robin asked, spinning around.

"He got away." I said, looking down. "I tried but he got away. I'm sorry."

Robin sighed, "It' fine. Let's go home."

We walked inside the silent Tower and I made my way to my room. The door slid open and I walked in, lighting the candles as I walked past. The wind from my window blew around me calming my restless thinking. "Why?" I whispered to myself.

I sat on my bed and looked at the candles, they flickered in the darkness of my room. I fell back and stared up at my ceiling, as the wind blew around me again. Suddenly I sat up, _When had I opened the window?_ Getting up I leaned out and looked around, nothing.

Pulling back in I closed it and turned around, "Hello Raven."

Red-X sat on my bed, "Red." I whispered.

"I thought we could finish our conversation. Sit with me." he patted the space next to him. He looked a little taller now but that's all I could tell.

Carefully walking over I took the seat next to him, "How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, how about you and Speedy?" his hands became fists.

I took one in my hand, "We don't need to talk about him right now."

He pulled me close to where I was now sitting in his lap, he kissed my forehead. "I missed you." he held me tighter. "I shouldn't have left, God. I was so worried Speedy would break your heart or Robin would well be himself, or something bad was going to happen."

I looked up at him, "You were worried about me? I was more worried about you. Here I have people to protect me but you were gone so long and I was afraid something was going to happen and I'd never know." we sat on my bed in silence and let the calmness of my room wash over me. "Don't ever leave."

He stood up and dragged me to the window, "Come on, Raven. Leave with me. We don't need anyone. I'll show you the world, places you'll never see if you stay here." he reached out his hand, "Please."

My heart shattered, "Red, I can't."

Dropping his hand he turned away, and jumped out the window. "Red-X!!" Iscreamed.

"Yes?" I turned and saw him standing behind me.

"Don't ever do that again!!" I ran at him and pounded my fists on his chest. "That was the stupidest thing you could ever have done!!"

Grabbing my wrist he stopped my assualt, "Admit it Raven, without me, you'd fall apart. Why are you so afraid to admit it?"

"Because-" I started to say.

"Raven!?" Robin's voice came from outside my door, "Raven, what happened!? Are you in there?! RAVEN!!"

Red-X looked at me, "We'll finish this conversation later." and once again, he was gone.

The door slid open and the rest of the team barged in, "What's wrong?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing." I looked down, "I could've sworn I saw him. He was outside my window and I thought he was trying to break in, I'm so sorry."

Robin walked up and laid his hand on my shoulder, immediatly I felt anger radiating from someone in the room. Red-X was still here. I glance around but couldn't see him, "Don't worry about it, Rae. Let's go back to the main room and get you some tea."

Starfire walked up and smiled, "Maybe it was the mind playing the tricks on you. Come! Let us make a feast!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks, "We are not eating tofu!" Cy yelled.

But BB had already left my room trying to beat Cy to the kitchen, "Whoever get's there first chooses!" came back BB's voice.

I smiled, "Alright." Star flew out of my room quickly after.

I went to follow but Robin stopped me, "Raven. Is everything alright?" he asked. His hand was still on my shoulder and Red-X's anger was still filling the room.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little worked up."

My breath caught at what Robin did next, our lips met and I had to use my powers to keep Red-X from attacking. Robin pulled away and looked down, "I'm sorry. It's just...Raven." he looked me in the eyes, "I think, that maybe I-I love you." I took a step back and almost tripped.

"I-I can't. Speedy. The team. Things. Oh Robin." I felt his saddness like rocks pelting on me, "Please, don't do this."

"You're right, I shouldn't have done that. I know you're with Speedy, but I wanted to atleast know. I won't do it again." his gloved hand traced my cheek, "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

I took a deep breath, "It's fine. But give me a minute and I'll meet you all in the main room, okay?" he nodded and left.

Red-X burst from the shadows as my door closed, "What the heck!?" he screamed.

"Calm down."

Anger slammed around my room and into me from him, "Calm down!? He fucking kissed you!! I swear, I'll kill him!" he began pacing me room, "He had no right!"

"Oh and you do!?" I shot back.

This caught him off guard and he stumbled as if I had physically hit him, "Well no, but-"

"But what? I'm not dating you either, and you've got the right? I'm dating Speedy! So I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Leave. We'll finish our other conversation later and this one will never be brought up again."

A small sigh escaped him, "Alright." he hugged me, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Alright." he gave me one last hug and vanished with the click of his belt


	3. Chapter 3

_**YAY! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy everyones enjoying this! Alright, so I was thinking and I noticed that well I haven't been updating! And my cousins going to be staying with us so I wont be able to update as much. So, today is this 24th and I'm going to try to get this long one in for everyone! Hope this one's as good as the last! **_

My hood now sat on my head as I entered the main room. Beast Boy was picking out a movie, Starfire was making Azar knows what. Cyborg was popping popcorn and Robin was messing with the couch. I grabbed a bowl for Cyborg, to fill with the popcorn and walked over to BB, "So what are we gonna watch?" I asked.

Those green eyes shown with happiness, "I was thinking maybe a horror film, but what do you think?"

I sat and thought for a minute, "Hmmm, sounds good." I smiled.

"Sweet!" he jumped up, "Cause I just bought Wicked Scary II!!" he danced around excitedly.

I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed, "Alright, put it in." Robin dimmed the lights and everyone took a seat on the couch.

The movie ended about an hour and half later, "Soooo?" BB said, standing up. "What do ya think?"

Cyborg stood up, "That was awesome!" they high-fived.

"I have to say, the flick of horror was very good." Star giggled.

Robin nodded, "It was pretty terrorfying**(Yeah I know, I spelled it wrong lol) **But really good."

Everyone's eyes turned to me, "So, what did you think Raven?"

"Alright, it was pretty scary."

BB's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Really? You think so?"

Nodding, I stood up. "Yeah, it was pretty scary. And I liked it." I stretched and glanced at the clock on the wall, 9:50 pm. "But I think I'm going to head off to bed."

"Can I talk to you first?" Robin asked, he was now standing up.

"Sure." we walked to my room and I stopped at the door, "So...?"

He began to pace, "Well, I wanted to say...About earlier..." he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry."

"Robin, I know. Maybe we'll talk about it if Speedy and I ever break up, but right now. Nothing can happen."

"Of course, nothing. I'll see you in the morning." he gave me a smile and walked down the hall.

My door slid open and I walked in, the candles were still lit. I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

**_!!ROBIN'S POV!!_**

The hall was silent except for the sound of my boots on the ground. I didn't know where I was going until I found myself in the gym.

Getting into position I sent a kick at the bag hanging from the ceiling. _Why had I been so stupid!? I wasn't suppose to kiss her! I just wanted to tell her how I felt! Now everything's going to be awkward...What if she tells Speedy? That could destroy the team, shw wouldn't do that. Would she? _

My thoughts were interupted by a voice, "She broke your heart, too huh?" Red-X stood near the shadows.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pulling my bo-staff out ready to fight.

He shoot his head, "I'm not hear to fight, Chuckles. And you know what I'm talking about. Raven. The beautiful Goddess of Night." he was now leaning on the wall. "Why does Speedy deserve her?" I nodded, "He doesn't. She deserves someone else. Like one of us." I found myself nodding again.

"Yeah." I whispered.

The white of his mask glinted in the light coming from lights, "Think of it Robin, we get rid of Speedy...and then we only have to worry about each other." he started to walk around room, "That's all we got to do. Get rid of Speedy and fight over Raven. We both know he has an unfair advantage."

I stood there and listened, for some reason everything he was saying felt right. "But how?"

Shrugging he turned away, "We'll figure something out." he stood at the edge of the window, "I'll see ya later, Chuckles." he jumped backwards, gave the salute and disappeared.

The room was once again silent as I stared out the window, _Would he really get rid of Speed?_ I shook the thought away and continued to train. An hour or so past and I finally decided to go take a shower. Stripping off my uniform I stepped into the warm water, letting it slam into my back I began to think about what Red-X had said, again. _He wouldn't really. But then again, he _is _Red-X._ Thoughts like these and more swam around in my head.

Pushing them from my mind I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and went to my room. My door slid open and I walked in. I changed clothes and laid down staring up at the ceiling, until sleep finally came.

**!!NEXT MORNING!!**

**!!RED-X'S POV!!**

I was sitting outside Ravens window, watching her as she slept. Her chest rose and fell steadily with each exhale. My breath caught as I noticed that she was still wearing the necklace I had got her. A smiled spread across my lips. Her hair was spread around her pillow like a halo, I had to hold myself back from running my hands through it.

She stretched out and I knew she was waking up. Careful not to make any noise I left and was not at a jewelry store. Looking up at the name I read it in my mind, _Kay Jewelers. Maybe I should get her a ring, too. I'll need some money first, so I mine as well steal something, sell it, then buy her something with the money. But I'll steal it form somewhere else. But where? _I looked around. _The museum. Perfect._

Walking over I slammed my fist into the glass of the door. The alarm went off as I unclocked the doors from the inside, I pushed it open and walked in. The glass crunched under my feet as I walked to where they kept the giant diamonds and stuff. My eyes scanned the room until I found the right one, it was black and about the size of my fist, I read the name. _The Raven._ I smiled, I guess I could leave this one and find another. So I continued on until I found a green one, called _The Jade. _Picking it up I examined it, "Put it down X!" I smiled as Robin's voice echoed through the room.

"Ah, the Titans. Glad to see you all. Raven." our eyes met and she looked away, "Grass Stain, Tin Man, Chuckles, Princesss. Just like old times, huh?" pocketing the jade I got into position, "I'm read when you are."

"Titans go!" _Will he ever think of a diffrent battle cry?_

Sighing, I dodged Robin's blow and went at the green boy. He was an elephant now so I dodged him and aimed a load of red goop at him, I couldn't resist putting some into his hair as he was stuck to the wall. "Aww man!!" he screamed.

I laughed as I ducked away from Tin Man's cannon. "Getting slow, Tin Man."

He aimed again and hit me, quickly getting back up I grabbed onto his back and messed with the wires. "Nobody messes with my-" but he was cut off as sparks started to fly.

Jumping away, I came face to face with Raven. "Hello, Beautiful." she shot out her black magic and encased me with it. "Hmm." I looked around, "Sorry." pressing a button on my belt a blinding light shot out and hit Raven. Trying to sheild her face she released me, and I jumped away.

She jumped up as it disappeared and came at me, we found in hand to hand combat. "Just give it up, Red." she growled.

"I'm okay, if I did that, I'd never see your pretty face." kicking her in the stomach she flew backwards into the wall.

Struggling to get up, she let out a moan, I ran over, "Raven? Are you okay?" I asked.

A kick to my side shoved me away from her and into a glass case. It was Chuckles, letting out a frustrated snarl I attacked him. We fought, bo-staff to bo-staff neither backing down, "Give it up, X." he caught me in the side.

"Ha, like I would ever give you that satisfaction!" I kicked him back and slammed my bo-staff into him sending him into a wall. "See ya." with a nod, and a salute I vanished.

Reappearing at the roof, I looked through the glass at the top and made sure Raven was okay, Starfire was helping her up. She smiled and brushed the debris away, I let out a relieved sigh and turned.

"How much do you want for The Jade?" I turned and saw the man called Slade.

Looking him up and down I thought it over, "How much you offering?" I asked.

He shurgged, "How about 8,000,000?" he offered.

I smiled, "Deal."

He handed me a suit case and I opened it, flipping through the bills I made sure it was that amount, "The Jade?"

"Of course." I pulled it out, "Here you go." I tossed it to him and he caught it, putting it in his own pocket.

"You up for stealing anything else?"

My head shot up, "Hmm, yeah. Why?"

"I can pay you more if you agree to steal what I want. I'll contact you?"

I nodded, "Alright." we shook hands and parted ways. Me to my house and him to wherever.

Putting the suit case on my bed I proceeded to take of my suit. I took a shower and pulled out the money, grabbing a few thousand I decided on putting it in the bank. I got my suit back on, grabbed my wallet and made my way to Kay Jewelers. I walked in and was once again greeted by the sound of screamed, "Oh be quiet, or leave!" I yelled.

People scattered to the door and I walked up to the man at the counter, "I want to buy a ring."

He nodded, and showed me the ring section, "What are you interested in on this ring?"

"Something small but not too small. With a black diamond?"

I followed him to a small back room, "This is a ring made long ago by one of the best jewelers ever known." he pulled out a small red box and opened it. In it sat a ring that had two golden bars entertwined with each other and small black diamons all around it.

"It's perfect." I breathed.

Smiling he closed the box, "Is that all?" I nodded.

We walked back up and he rung it up, I paid him and made my way to Titans Tower. I knocked on her window, and stepped in as she slid in. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

I took a seat on her bed, "Well, I felt bad about kicking you into that wall so I got you soemthing."

She sat next to me, "Really? What is it?"

"Here." I handed her the box, "I'm hope you like it."

Her eyes widened as she opened, "Oh, wow. This is beautiful." she gave me a hug, "How did you know this was made by my people of Azarath?"

"Oh, I didn't. I bought it at Kay Jewelers."

Shaking her head she laughed, "I love it. Thank you." we hugged once more. "But you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. I've got to go, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright, but please be careful."

Taking one step out her window I smiled, "I always am." pressing the button, I jumped backwards and vanished.

**_I made this one longer because I wont be able to update as much! Hope fully when I do update they'll all be this long!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay, so I'm gonna begin the next one now and try to get it finished! If you're not understanding the story go ahead and message me and I'll try to make it easier! Sorry it's so confusing. Thanks again for the reviews!_**

**!!RAVEN'S POV!!**

He left my room and I stared down at the ring in my hand. I shouldn't be excepting these things, I was with Speedy not him. I gripped the ring and walked over to my dresser. I laid it in a small box and closed it. A knock on my door pulled me away and I gently glided over to it, I pressed the button and it slid open. "Speedy!" I cried.

Wrapping his arms around me he spun me around, "Hey, Rae." we kissed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling him over to sit on my bed, all thoughts of Red-X pushed away.

"I missed you. I haven't seen you in too long."

The look in his eyes made me want to cry, it was full of so much love and care. "I missed you, too." we kissed again.

Standing up, he grabbed my hand, "Come on. I want to take you out to eat so we can catch up."

I laughed, "What are we going to catch up on? It's only been a month."

He shrugged, "I don't know. We could just talk, or get something to eat. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." his smile melted my heart.

The sound of his motorcycle filled the garage as he turned it on and we raced out of the Tower. We stopped outside a small restraunt, "How many?" A short, red head asked us.

"Two." Speedy answered, grabbing my hand.

She smiled, "If you would please follow me." we did and she took us to a small booth by the door. "Your server will be with you in a moment."

Speedy waited until she walked away and looked at me, "I've missed you." he whispered, grabbing my hand.

"I missed you, too." I felt horrible, I had pretty much cheated on his with Red-X, a villian!

He must've noticed the look on my face and he asked, "Raven? What's wrong?"

Tears formed in my eyes, "Well I've sorta been seeing Red-X and he gave me this ring and he kissed me and I pretty much cheated on you."

The whites of his mask widened and he stared t me, "But, why?" he looked around as if the answer would come to him, "I thought you chose me."

"I did, but he suddenly reappeared a few days ago and I had been worried. So when he came back I was happy he was okay and then we kissed and I'm a horrible person!" the tears fell and I let go of his hand.

I felt the seat move as he sat next to me, "No. No you're not." he held me close, "If you were, you wouldn't feel like this and you would've never told me."

We sat there until the waitress came, "Do you two need a few more minutes?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine." I picked up the napkin and wiped my eyes, "I want some herbal tea."

"And I'll have a rootbeer." she walked away and Speedy held me closer, "I love you, Raven. No matter what."

Our waitress came back and took our food orders, "I'll give him the gifts back. I promise."

He nodded and sat back in his own seat, "Raven. I've been thinking and maybe it's best if you..." our eyes locked, "I think you should come stay with me at my Tower."

Silence swirled around me as I sat and looked at him, _Me? Stay at his Tower? What about my team? _"Why?"

"Well, it's be easier. For both of us. Just for a little while. And if it works out then you can stay longer and if it doesn't you can go back." his gloved hand reached across the table and wrapped around mine, "Just think about, okay?"

I nodded and the food came. Maybe going with Speedy would be good. It'd put some distance between me, Robn and Red-X. We both finished and he paid the bill, "So, what do you wanna do?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"I don't know, how about the park?"

He nodded, "Alright. To the park." we got on his motorcycle and he drove to the park. The sun was shining making the park look beautiful as Speedy and I got there. We sat down and looked up at the clouds, "What are you thinking about?"

"About going to the tower with you."

He nodded, "Oh. I understand if you don't want to."

I looked at him, "I do, it's just that...what about my team? They'll be a member short."

Running a hand through his hair he sighed, "We've got it all worked out, we just need to talk to Robin about it. Aqualad and you will switch placed for about a week or so but you both have to agree if you want to stay."

"I guess I could try." I stood up, "Let's go talk to Robin and the rest of them."

**_I know I promised longer ones but I haven't been feeling good lately and I just want to get this one out there. Hope you all like it!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Alright, well I asked for a few days away from my cousins and I finally got them! So I'm going to dedicate this time to my stories! It'll only be for a few days so I'll try to make the chapters worth the wait! Thanks for all the reviews!_**

**!!RAVEN'S POV!!**

I held Speedy's hand as we stood in front of the other Titans. "So, what's going on?" Robin asked.

Speedy sqeezed my hand, "Well, Speedy and I were talking and we've decided that maybe it would be best if I go and stay with Titans East."

"No. We need you here, we'll be a person short and that wouldn't work out." Robin crossed his arms.

"We would send Aqualad over, I've already talk to Bumble Bee and she said it was fine." Speedy spoke up.

Robin glared, "Raven, you're part of this team."

"Let me do this. I've been going through some things and I need to get away from Jump for a while." I took a deep breath, "And I've also decided that if I like it there, the trade will be permanent."

"I said no. Raven, you've been on this team sense it started and I will not allow you to suddenly change that."

Speedy took a step forward, "She's already made her decision." he growled.

Robin took a step forward aswell, "I am the leader of this team and what I say goes."

"Robin, if you don't let me do this, then I'll quit." I stated.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, "What?!" he walked over, "But Rae, we're like family."

"Yes Friend Raven! Why would you want to leave us?" Star asked.

A strong hand gripped my shoulder, "Don't do this Rae." Cyborg looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, but this is my choice to make. And I've chosen to stay with Speedy."

The room had never been so quiet as it was that day. Robin and Speedy were still glaring at each other, BB and Star were close to tears and Cyborg had never looked so depressed. "Fine, just leave." Robin said, and slammed the door as he left.

Star slowly walked away and BB followed. "I guess we'll just see you later." Cyborg said. He left, too.

Speedy walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "It's not like you'll be gone forever, we see you all like once a month." he kissed my cheek, "Why don't you go get your stuff?"

"Alright." I left and headed to my room.

Robin seemed to appear from the shadows in front of me, "Is he making you do this?" he asked.

I sighed, "No. He suggested it, but let me decide. Robin, you're all my family but I think it's time I left for awhile. And it's not like forever, I'll still visit."

"But I don't want you to leave. Was this because of when I kissed you? I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's not that. I just want to be with Speedy."

He looked down, "Okay." he walked passed and disappeared down the hall.

My room was quiet as I walked in and grabbed a suitcase, "Where are you going?"

Red-X was sitting on my window seal, "I'm moving in with Speedy."

"What?" he was on my bed now, "Why? Is he making you do this?"

The suitcase wasn't big enough so I grabbed another one, "Because I want to. No, he isn't making me."

Catching sight of the ring on my dresser, I picked it up, "Take this back. I don't want it."

He shook his head, "No. It's for you. I won't let him take you from me." he jumped out the window.

I finished packing and left to find the rest of the everyone but Robin waiting.

**!!RED-X'S POV!!**

The wind pushed both my and Robin's capes around as we stood on the roof, "I told you this would happen. Look what he's doing, taking her from us." I spoke.

He nodded, "But it was her choice."

"And you believe that? It's obvious he made her feel guilty. She doesn't want to be away. This is her family, her home. Are you going to just put up with that? Are you going to stand here and let him take her away from the only people who truely understand her?" I knew I was building his anger, I could feel him growing tense.

Finally, he said something. "You're right. How do we get rid of him?"

I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins, "I've got an idea."

We let the wind continue messing with our capes as we stared down at the others, they were all hugging Raven goodbye. She looked up at us and her eyes widened to see us standing side by side, so I disappeared.

Her room was almost creepier without her as I appeared there. She left both the necklace and ring on her bed. A small white note next to it. I read it; Red-X, I know you're mad at me for leaving, but it's for the best. We can't be together and you know it. I care for you so much but together is something that will never work us. Please, stay safe and yourself. Love, Raven.

I crumpled it up and threw it away, Why would she do this? Willingly leave me for Speedy? I couldn't believe it so I left. My house was silent except from the occasional sqeak of the floorboards as I walked through it. How was I going to get Speedy out of the picture?

Pacing my house, I caught sight of the case of money Slade gave me. An idea hit me. Slade. I pressed the button and was on the same building where I met Slade. He would know I was looking for him and he would come.

Minutes slowly passed until he finally appeared, "Yes?" he asked.

"I'll steal whatever you want, but I need you to make someone disappear for me."

He put his arms behind his back, "Alright, I want the Raven."

My anger boiled, "Hell no! She's mine!" I snarled.

"No boy, not Raven, the Raven. The jewel." he laughed.

"Oh, okay."

The museum was dark and cold as I looked at the Raven. I didn't want to steal it, I wanted everyone to see it and think of Raven. The most beautiful woman in the world. But I quickly broke through the glass without setting the alarm and grabbed it. Slade stood in the same place he had when I left him, "Good. Now who is it you want gone?"

"Speedy, from Titans East."

We stared at each other and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Very well. Hand over the jewel."

"Not until I know he's gone."

He nodded, "Alright, tomorrow night. Meet me here with the jewel and I'll have the boy." and like that he was gone, leaving me alone. I pocketed the jewel and went home.

**!!RAVEN'S POV!!**

The Titans East tower was alot like ours but alot diffrent, too. I set my stuff down and looked around, Cyborg had done a great job. "Raven! It's so great to see you!" Bumble Bee flew over and gave me a hug, "Excuse the mess, these boys are so messy and untrainable." she laughed.

"Thanks for giving me this chance, I hope I'm not kicking Aqualad out."

She waved a hand, "No, he'll be happy to spend more time with Starfire." she looked at the twins, "Take Raven's bags to her room." she ordered.

They grabbed the bags and zoomed off, "I thought you said they were untrainable."

We laughed and she made some tea, "Well those two are easier. But I hope I got the right tea, Speedy said you liked it but I didn't know what kind."

The cup was warm in my hands as I took a drink, "Mmm this is great, thanks again."

"It was nothing really." she took a small sip, "This is actually pretty good."

Aqualad came into the room, "Well, I'm headed out." he set his bags down and walked over to us, "Hey Raven." He gave me a small hug and went around to Bumble Bee, "I'll see you guys later." he gave her a hug and left.

"Are you guys sure this okay with all of you? I mean I don't want to be kicking him out."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Speedy brought it up and Aqualad agreed right away."

We finished our tea and she showed me to my room, "It isn't finished yet so you'll be staying with Speedy until it's all done. Also, we want you to pick out what it'll look like. So, we'll let you work that all out. I hope you like it."

"It's great. I can't thank you guys enough." we shared one last and hug and she left.

Speedy walked in, "Do you like it here so far?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, it's great. I like this idea." we kissed.

He opened my doors and pulled me to his room, "My room has a bed." we laid down and he pulled me close. "I love you." he whispered.

I snuggled close and rubbed my face against his chest, "I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm so glad _**

**_you all liked the _**last**_ chapter! I actually wrote that in a matter of hours because I was in such a hurry to get it out for you guy! Well the reviews were amazing as always, thank you! And also..._**

**_liliac gurl: it's like you read my mind or something, because that's just about the right track! There maybe one thing off but pretty much on the right track and I hope you'll like it!_**

**_Tokyo Blue: I'm glad you liked it! And yes, poor Speedy I know I haven't been to great on him & the sad thing is it doesn't get any better very soon. But I'm glad you liked it and I hope the rest are to your liking as well._**

**_dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14: Thanks! Great minds think alike huh? lol. Well I'm sure your story would be absolutely amazing and you should totally start it! I would love to read it! _**

**!!RAVEN'S POV!!**

The sun coming in from Speedy's window woke me up. I stifled a yawn and stood up. Speedy had already left so I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. I came back into his room to grab my communicator and found not only mine but his as well. I quickly changed; picked them both up and headed downstairs.

Bumble Bee was in the kitchen making some waffles, while Mas Y Manos **(I have no clue if that's how their names are spelled so oh well you know who I mean) **were playing a video game. It was just like at my Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games, Starfire trying to make food, now all we were missing was Robin, who was Speedy. I let out a sigh and pushed that away, "Good morning." I said, sitting down.

Mas Y Manos said something and continued their game, "Good morning, Rae. You want some waffles?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Actually, sure." I got up to make myself some tea, "Has anyone seen Speedy?" I asked, putting it on the stove.

"No, he hasn't come out of his room yet." Bumble Bee stated.

I looked at her, "But he wasn't in there when I woke up."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me, "Does he have his communicator?"

I pulled it out, "It was where he had left it last night."

"Mas Y Manos, go search the city for Speedy." she ordered, "Rae, can you search the skies? I'm going to see if I can find him on satellite." she walked over to the computer and I left.

Steele City was a nothing like Jump, these buildings looked newer and cleaner than ours. I looked around and even asked some people if they had seen him, but got nothing. I tried to reach out to find his mind but was stopped by what seemed like a wall.

We searched until the sun started to fade and the wind was getting colder, finally Bumble Bee called us in. "I haven't found any trace of him. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth." she touched my shoulder, "I'm sure he's doing fine. We'll find him. I'll call Robin to see if he's caught sight of him tomorrow. But today I want you guys to get some rest, we'll try again tomorrow."

I lay down on Speedy's bed and pulled the covers close, "Where are you Speedy?" I whispered, and fell asleep.

**!!RED-X'S POV!!**

The day had seemed endless as I waited to see Slade. I pulled out the jewel and looked at it once more. All day I had thought I had seen something in it, like a person flying but it would always disappear before I could get a better look. I glanced out my window and saw the sun was pretty much gone, so I teleported to the museum roof.

Slade stood there waiting, "It's done."

"How do I know?" I asked. He lifted his hand and a robot emerged from the shadows with something over his shoulder. It dropped it and Speedy was now laying at my feet.

"Hand it over, boy." Slade held out a hand.

I looked down at Speedy's seemingly lifeless form, "He isn't dead is he?"

"No, just knocked out. Give me the jewel." he was growing impatient.

I patted my pocket, "One more thing, are you going to keep him?"

He sighed, "I will use him for an apprentice for a while then get rid of him, is that good enough?"

Nodding my head, I pulled out the Raven, "Perfect." I tossed it to him and he caught it.

"Nice doing business with you." the robot picked up Speedy and they disappeared.

Now I was off to see Raven. I teleported to Steele city, 'Which room was she in?' I appeared inside and looked around. I read the names on the doors until I came to Speedy's. She was probably in there. I walked in, "Speedy?" came her soft voice.

"No. It's just me."

I saw her form shoot up, "What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"I wanted to see you." I made my way towards the bed, "I missed you."

She stayed silent, until finally, "I missed you, too. But you can't be here. The towers on high alert, Speedy went missing."

"What?" I asked, acting shocked.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is he was gone without a trace. And I was lying next to him the night it happened. What if something bad happens to him?" she grabbed hold of me and pulled me close. "I'm so afraid."

I pulled her into my lap and just held her, "Everything is going to be fine."

We stayed like that until the sun shone through his wind, "You have to leave before Bumble Bee wakes up." she whispered.

Adrenaline. For some unknown reason it rushed through my veins as I stood up and looked down at Raven. Her beautiful purple hair was down to her shoulders and her violet eyes were shining, "Raven." I whispered.

She looked up at me, "You need to leave."

Pulling her up, I started breathing faster. "Please forgive me."

"For what?" she asked.

"For loving you." I pulled her close and lifted my mask. Our lips touched and I had never left anything better. She ran her fingers along my chest, sending chills down my spine. I quickly pulled out the necklace I had gotten her and put it on her. "I'll be back."

We pulled away and just stood there, "I can't keep doing this." she looked away, "You need to leave."

It was raining now so I closed the windows behind me as I left. I sat on the window seal and looked down, I jumped. I pressed the button and was back at my place.

**!!THE NEXT MORNING-ROBIN'S POV!!**

Raven. She had been on my mind all day, all night and was still running laps through it. I sighed, she had single handedly destroyed this team in less time than Terra and didn't even know it. I now stood in the main room with the others. Aqualad did his best to fill in but without Raven the team was just different. Starfire had kept up the happy routine for Aqualad but when he wasn't around she didn't smile as often.

Even Beast Boy was acting strange. He would mope around the room, curl up on her favorite place to read. Sometime last night I heard him on the roof howling. Cyborg didn't really leave his room unless it was to eat or save the city. I was the leader of this team the least I could do was try to make everyone happier. "How about we go out for pizza?" I asked.

Beast Boy's ears perked up, "Yea!" he said, jumping up from Raven's spot on the couch. "But I call no meat lovers!"

Cyborg laughed, "I don't think so Grass Stain! Meat lover's pizza here we come! Boo-yah!"

"Oh yes Friends! Let us go feast upon the oily substance!" Star floated towards the door holding Aqualad's hand.

I smiled and followed them to the T-car. Cyborg drove us there in a matter of seconds, "Meat lovers!" he shouted, jumping out.

"No way, dude!" Beast Boy jumped out after him.

They grabbed us a seat and we waited for someone to ask what we wanted. Finally, a shorter woman with black hair and blue eyes came out, "What can I get you?" she asked with a smile.

I decided to cut in before Cyborg and BB could get into it, "We'll take one meat lovers, one cheese, one pepperoni and one marshmallow please." I said the usual.

"Umm Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"What?"

He looked down, "We don't need the pepperoni, Raven isn't here."

"Oh yeah." I stood up and went after the waitress, "Hey. Um never mind on the pepperoni one. Sorry."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it." she crossed it off.

Thanking her, my communicator went off. "Bumble Bee?"

"Hey, Robin. We've got a problem. "

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked over at someone, "Speedy went missing yesterday and we can't find him anywhere. We need your help."

The waitress was almost to the kitchen when I stopped her again, "I'm gonna have to say forget all those. We have to go."

She nodded and I went back to the others, "What took so long?" BB asked.

"Bumble Bee called, Speedy went missing."

Starfire cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"They can't find him. And she said she needs our help. So pack your bags. We're going to see Raven."

**_YAY! lol. Okay, so I know Raven's only been gone like a day but obviously they miss her and want to see her. Plus, Speedy's gone which means that he is MIA! For those of you who don't know what that means it's missing in action. Yeah, I know. He was like asleep when Slade took him but a Titan is always on duty so ha! Well I hope everyone is enjoying reading it because I enjoyed writing it!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm going ov_****_er to my cousins tomorrow and wont be able to write for a while. So, I thought sense I'm such a great person and all that you deserved another chapter before then, I hope everyone likes it! Thanks once again for the reviews! Also..._**

**_Sheograph: Thanks so much! I never would've known I was spelling that wrong. lol. I'm so thankful for that._**

**_Tokyo Blue: I know! I kinda made myself a little depressed writing Speedy's part in this! So don't get too excited it's not all that long or happy. Yeah, I think I made Red-X a little more cruel than intended but it works out a little better this way. _**

**_And we're off!_**

**!!RAVEN'S POV!!**

We sat in the main room waiting for Robin and the others to show up. I knew what I did last night was a mistake but I didn't regret it like I knew I should. Red-X. He was sweet and caring. I touched the necklace around my neck, had I made the right choice picking Speedy over him? Of course I did. Red-X and I could never be together, it would be too complicated and no one would except us. But why was I letting that stop me? If I truly loved Red-X I should be with him, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by the beating of the rain against the window I stood in front of. I pressed my hand to it, it felt like a heartbeat. "Hey, anyone home?" I turned to see the other Titans enter.

Mas y Menos, and Bumble Bee greeted them but I turned back towards the window. I wanted nothing more than to run over and hug each of them, but I needed to make the decision that was right for me. Robin, Speedy or Red-X? I couldn't pick Robin, he was the leader and that wouldn't work out because of his obsession with Slade. But I couldn't be with Speedy because I couldn't stay with him and a long distance relationship would be too hard on us both. Then there was Red-X, I couldn't be with him either. A villain and a hero? Had that ever worked out?

"Hey, you gonna say hello?" Robin stood next to me now.

I smiled, "Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. How is everyone? I missed you guys so much!" I hugged him.

Star flew over in a matter of seconds, "Friend Raven! The tower is not as much fun without you! I hope you will be coming back soon!" she squeezed me.

As she let me go I was tackled by a green dog, I laughed and hugged BB. "Raven! I haven't had anyone to try my new jokes out on!" he pulled me up with him and hugged me again, "When are you coming back?"

Before I could answer Cyborg wrapped me in a hug, "Hey sis! The tower just isn't the same without you!" he kissed my cheek, "How is everything?"

"I'm doing really good. What about you guys? Who's keeping BB from messing things up? Or Star from cooking poison? Please tell me Cyborg has been restocking the refrigerator properly. And Robin, you better not have been in your room the whole time." we laughed and talked until the subject of Speedy was brought up.

"What do you think happened to him?" Star asked.'

Cyborg rubbed his head and wrapped an arm around Bumble Bee, "Do you think someone is going to hold him for ransom?" we were all sitting on the couch now.

Bumble Bee shrugged, "I don't know. No one has called us or tried to make contact."

"He wouldn't have run away, would he?" Aqualad asked.

Everyone turned to me, "Did you guys get in a fight?"

I shook my head, "No. We went to bed and the next morning he was just gone. I can't even feel his presence anywhere. When I tried to reach out to feel for his mind it was like a wall."

Someone said something but I felt an intense pain in my stomach, I wrapped my arms around me. "What's wrong Rae?" BB asked. I looked up at him and tried to say something, but couldn't. Fear raked at my body, what was going on? Pushing myself up, I fell to my knees as it felt like a sharp knife went through my gut. I found my voice and let out a scream that shook the tower. Suddenly the tower began to shake uncontrollably. My powers were going haywire as were my emotions. My mind wouldn't work as I tried to figure out what was going on. Something explored and I heard the others rushing around trying to stop whatever was happening. My head turned to the side and I watched as the couch was lifted, it swung in a circle and slammed into Beast Boy. He hit the glass window and it shattered, sending shards of it everywhere and him out the window. I let out another scream trying to warn the others but my black magic shot out from my mouth and destroyed the rest of the window.

Cyborg ran over, he had a piece of metal in his hand. My eyes widened as I knew what he was going to do. "I'm so sorry, Rae." he swung it and it collided with my temple. I was out.

**!!ROBIN'S POV!!**

After Cyborg knocked Raven out, everything stopped. "What happened?" Star asked, she was standing near Beast Boy, who was still a little shaken from being pushed out that window. He had a few cuts on his body but was perfectly fine for the most part.

"I don't know. Raven hasn't lost control like that in years." I shook my head and set her body on the couch, "Do you think the stress from not only Speedy's disappearance but choosing where she wants to live is taking a toile on her?" her chest rose and fell as she breathed. A purple bruise was forming on the side of her head from where Cyborg hit her.

Bumble Bee nodded, "Maybe. I think we should leave her in the infirmary until she's awake and look for Speedy. One of us can stay with her."

Starfire rose her hand, "I will stay with Friend Raven."

I agreed, "It'll be best is Star stays, good idea."

The others agreed too and we headed out to look for Speedy. I had rode my motorcycle so I rode around the tower on it. I decided to take a small break and parked, I remembered Red-X and I's conversation. Was he the reason Speedy was gone? Had he actually found a way? I shook my head, Red-X wasn't smart enough. He would've had to have someone else do it for him...

I stopped completely, what if he had someone take Speedy? All the things he could've done ran through my head, he could've paid someone. Or stolen for someone. I punched the wall, I knew he was going to do it and didn't try to stop it. "God dammit!" I yelled.

Turning my bike back on, I slid on and drove back towards the tower. I clicked on my communicator and called out for everyone else, "I think I know what happened to Speedy. Meet me back at the tower as soon as you can." I closed it and rode back.

The tower was silent as I paced through it, Starfire sat with Aqualad on the couch. We were waiting for Cyborg. When he finally walked in I stopped, "I think Speedy was kidnapped."

"Why's that?" Aqualad asked.

"Because, well-" I thought it over on how I would explain this. "The villain Red-X and I were talking the day Raven left. Just so you know, him and I both have feelings for her. So, we were pissed when Speedy offered to let her stay here away from us. Red-X brought up the idea of him suddenly disappearing, but I didn't take him seriously. So I think he did something for someone and they took Speedy as payment."

Silence was a funny thing. It was usually there when you didn't want it and never there when you needed it. Finally Cyborg broke it, "So you're telling us that you knew Speedy was going to be kidnapped and didn't tell any of us."

"Well yeah, kinda. But I never took him seriously because he had talked about it before but had never done it." I ran my hand through my hair, "But I know how to get him back."

They leaned forward, "It's obvious he's going to be wanting to see Raven so he'll visit." they didn't seem to catch on, "Oh my God, he's going to come see Raven so we can capture him and force him to talk." I rubbed my hands together, "We'll plan it for tonight."

Everyone nodded and we got to work on the plan.

**!!SPEEDY'S POV!!**

Pain. It was horrible. It was unwanted. But most of all, it was running through my veins faster than Kid Flash or the Flash himself. Slade. He was horrible. He was unwanted. But most off all, he was the source from which all this pain came from. Tears ran down my face as he made me re-watch the video. It was of Raven. She was laying on the floor screaming in pain. "Stop!" I screamed for the second time. "Just stop!"

His deep laugh echoed through the empty warehouse as he walked close. The Raven. He held it in his hands, "Who knew all I needed was this to destroy one of the most powerful of all Titans?" he shook his head, "Well, at least it didn't end up in the wrong hands." he chuckled a little and put it in his pocket.

"Don't hurt her." I whispered.

He kicked me again, sending a wave of pain, bigger than the last, through my beaten and broken body. "I'll do whatever I want to her, unless you listen and listen good."

"What?" I asked. I'd do anything just to make sure he never laid a hand on her.

"Become my apprentice." he walked around my in circles, "We'll conquer this city and others. Destroy whoever gets in our way. You could have anything you want no matter the cost."

I coughed up some blood and spit it away, "Does that include you never hurting Raven?"

He nodded, "Of course."

Betrayal. It was horrible. It was unwanted. But most of all, it was the only thing I could do to make sure Raven was never harmed. "I'll do it." I whispered and he walked away laughing.

**!!RED-X'S POV!!**

I stood outside the window of the room Raven laid in. Her beautiful purple hair spread out around her like the angel she was. Now she was my angel. I teleported inside and stroked her cheek, "Raven." I whispered. I froze as I felt something against my back.

"Don't move, X." it was Robin.

I sighed, "Using a gun Robin? Very un-hero like." I shook my head, "What would Batman think?"

He laughed, "It's not a gun, it's a bird-a-rang."

This time I laughed, "A bird-a-rang? Couldn't be more original huh?"

"Stop your joking now."

"Ahh, so the whole gangs here?" I asked, I could now see a faint green glow coming from behind me. "Where Grass Stain?"

Suddenly, a gorilla stood in front of me, "Right here." he growled.

"And Tin Man?" he was now next to Grass Stain, "Great. I think we should get out of here because Raven might wake up from all this noise." I whispered.

They walked me slowly out of the room and into a bigger one, "Tell us who took Speedy." the Tin Man asked.

"Bird Boy tattled, huh? Figures." I shrugged and sat on the couch, "Slade."

"You handed him over to Slade?" I was now face to face with a chic in a bee suit.

I raised an eyebrow, "Did I stutter?"

She glared, "You're lucky I don't hurt you."

"Whatever."

"Where is he keeping him?" I caught glance of the midgets, and tried not to laugh.

I looked back at Robin, "I'll be honest, I don't know. He said he was gonna make him his apprentice but that's all."

A red light filled the room and the bee girl ran to the computer, "It's Speedy." she whispered and looked back at everyone.

"Well that sucks." I pressed the button and disappeared.

**_This one I made a bit longer and I'm sooooooooooo proud of myself! So claps for me! (claps happily) lol, I hope this will make up for all the time I'll be gone! Once again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! & I'm going to try to update while I'm with my cousins so stay tuned! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_OMG, you guys will not believe what happened! I was writing this chapter when suddenly the internet shut off on me! And I hadn't saved it yet! I have never been so P.O.ed! I just about punched it! So I'm gonna like save it after every sentence in fear of loosing it all over again!_**

**_liliac gurl: LOL, thanks for the claps they were much appreciated. I'm so glad you think it's improved because I was a little afraid it had gotten worse! But thank you sooooo much for the review and keep on keeping on! I have no clue where I got that from but it sounded cool so I had to do it._**

**_dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14: Yes, Robin is being a big baby about it, but you've got to admit the girl he loves was pretty much taken away from him by his friend so he isn't gonna be too happy about that. I'm so excited to write about Speedy as Slades apprentice! lol Red-X is AWESOME! I know! So glad you liked it!_**

**_And the story...Begins._**

**!!SPEEDY'S POV!!**

My arrow slammed into the glass and it shattered, sending pieces of it everywhere. I walked over carefully and slipped inside the building. Slade said there was suppose to be trucks full of cash and that he wanted me to fill one truck with it all and take it back to him. Flipping on the lights I found the trucks instantly. They were all neatly alined against the wall. I knew the Titans would be here soon so I had to make it quick.

Opening up the back of one truck, I decided it was the one I would put the money it. I went over to the others and began pulling the bags of money out and throwing them in the truck. A few minutes passed and the truck was fully loaded. I slammed the doors closed and went around front. Robin jumped out of nowhere and kicked me backwards, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Speedy?" he asked, bo-staff in hand.

I stood up and pulled out an arrow, "Get out of my way Birdy." I growled.

I jumped a little as Starifre appear next to him, "Speedy!" she yelled, and ran towards me.

Her face fell as I aimed my arrow towards her, "Back up."

She did and Slades voice was in my ear, _"Fire a shot at her." _he was silent for a moment, _"I said, fire a shot at her!" _I let go of the arrow and it landed right in front of Robin and her, as it blew up her and Robin were sent backwards into a wall.

I almost let go of my bow as something hit me in the side, I turned and glared at the green ram, "You almost hit her!" Beast Boy screamed.

"That was the plan," I grumbled and pushed myself up. "Now I _will _hit her next time if you don't back the fuck up!"

Just then I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, Mas y Menos were running at me. Grabbing another arrow, I shot it at them and incased them in ice. Taking aim at Beast Boy I made another threat. "If you don't move it three seconds, Slade'll blow the place up."

He backed away and went to check on Robin and Raven. I looked around for the others, _"Where are they?" _Slades voice echoed through my head.

"I don't know." I muttered, when suddenly Cyborgs voice ran out.

"Boo-yah!" he yelled and threw a punch at me.

It hit me in the jaw and sent me back into the truck, "Shit." I muttered and stood up, "What the hell, Cyborg?"

He walked forward, "I'm sorry man."

My leg shot out and kicked him into the wall. The others must've decided not to come. It was easier for me. I climcbed into the truck and started the engine, it roared to life and I drove it through a wall and back to Slade.

**!!RAVEN'S POV!!**

My head ached as I woke up, "What the hell?" I muttered, and tried to sit up.

Starfire pushed me back down, "Do not try to sit up."

"What happened?" I asked, and looked up at her.

"You lost control of your powers and almost destroyed the tower," she handed me some water.

I took a drink and everything flashed in my mind, "What about Beast Boy? Is he okay? I remember pushing him out the window."

She smiled, "He is doing fine," she took the glass, "I will go tell the others you have awoken."

I closed my eyes and entered Nevermore. "What happened?" I asked.

**Fear-I don't know. We were all at peace when suddenly everything went haywire!**

**Hate-Don't look at me. I didn't have a reason to show up, something bad happened though.**

**Curiousity-What if something has taken over your body?**

**Intellegence-It's very obvious. Someone has gotten ahold of the Raven. There's no other explanation for the melt down we had.**

**Me-Are you sure? Maybe I-**

**Intellegence-I'm very sure.**

Coming back, I found myself being stared at by everyone. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked.

"My head hurts but I think I'll be fine."

He smiled, "Sorry about hittting you with that piece of metal."

I shook my head, "No worry about it. We've been through worse,"

Everyone seemed to look like they didn't know what to say, "Um Raven?" Robin asked.

"What?"

He sat down next to me, "I don't know how to say this but Speedy..." my heart started to race, "He's being controlled by Slade."

"What?" I repeated.

Robin grabbed my hand, but I knew it was more for him than me, "He's being controlled by Slade. We don't know how, but we'll get him back."

We sat in the room silently, "Are you sure it's Speedy?" I whispered.

Bumble Bee walked over, "They brought this back," she held one of his arrows.

Instantly, denial filled me, "No! He would never do that to us! It's Speedy! He's a Titan!" I thrashed around on my bed, trying to get the straps off.

"Raven! Calm down!" Beast Boy and Aqualad each grabbed an arm and Cyborg held down my legs, "If you lose control again we don't know what could happen."

I looked at Robin, "What's happening to me?" I let out a scream and threw Cyborg back against the wall with my dark magic. "I have to get out of here," I pulled out of BB and Aqualads grasp and stumbled to the window.

"Raven!" I heard them scream as I broke the window, "Raven stop!"

Putting up a black wall, I stopped them from coming after me, "I need to keep you all safe by leaving," I crawled out the window and tried to fly.

Something was wrong, my powers had suddenly stopped working. I let out another scream as pain shot through me, I hit the water hard. "No!!" It sounded like Speedy.

The water washed around my body as I finally got to the surface, "Speedy?" I looked around. The pain was gone, and my powers were back.

I flew into the air and made my way back to Jump City. I entered the museum and went straight to where they usually kept the Raven. No one knew what kinda of power that jewel had over me, so how were they using it? Me jaw dropped. It was gone.

**_Yeah, this was short I know. And I'm sorry but I hope everyone liked it._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know, this took forever and I'm so sorry. I hope I can make it up to everyone in this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!_**

**!!RAVEN'S POV!!**

I stood in shock, _'How did noone notice it was missing?' _I thought to myself. Obviously someone took it, but who? Slade? Red-X? No, Red-X wouldn't have known how to control it, but Slade might.

"Something wrong, love?" Red-X asked from behind me.

Turning to face him, I cross my arms, "Where's the Raven?" I asked.

He titled his head, "You mean the diamond thing?" he shrugged, "I gave it to Slade."

My eyes widened, "You idiot!" I screamed.

He took a step back, clearly shocked. "What?"

"That diamond thing has complete control of my powers!!" I slammed my fists into his chest, but he didn't flinch. "You gave Slade complete control of me! What did he give you!?" he stayed silent, "Tell me what he gave you that was more important that my will power!"

Chills went down my spine as he said, "You. He gave me you. I handed him the Raven and he took Speedy out of your life so we could be together."

"You gave him Speedy?" I felt tears trickle down my face, "How could you? He loves me!!"

"I love you!" he grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me close, "I love you," he whispered. "I always have. But you can never get it through your head. I would give up everything and anything for you."

"But Speedy-" but I was cut off before I could finish.

"Is under my control," Slade's voice seemed to bounce off the walls.

We both turned and watched as Slade and Speedy walked out of the shadows, "Speedy!" I yelled and went to hug him.

Red-X stopped me, "Careful, you don't know what Slade could've done to him."

He was right, as much as I hate to admit it, he was. "What do you want Slade?"

"A few things, a new car would be nice, a lake house with a view, a nice condo in Florida, maybe yacht oh and complete control over the world," I rolled my eyes, Slade is such a drama queen.

Red-X must've been thinking the same thing, "Don't be such a drama queen," he muttered.

Slade's eye narrowed, "Don't make me send the hound after you," he motioned to Speedy with his head.

"He isn't your pet!" I yelled.

"Speedy attack."

I watched in horror as Speedy grabbed an arrow and aimed it at me, _'He wouldn't.'_ I thought.

Red-X grabbed me just in time and we fell getting out of the way, "He would," I heard him muttered as he pulled himself up, "Bring it, Fire Crotch!" he yelled.

Speedy grabbed another arrow and let it go just as Red-X threw a x. They hit each other head on and exploded, sending us all backawards.

While Speedy and X fought I went at Slade. I had to get the Raven back, "Give me back the Raven!" I yelled.

He laughed, "No, I think I'll keep it," he pulled it out of his pocket and held it up to the light, "I love how-"

But suddenly Red-X was standing next to him with the Raven in hand, "What do you say we get out of here?" he smiled at me.

Speedy stopped and smiled, "Oh thank God," he muttered. I couldn't help but smile as he pulled out an arrow and shot it at Slade. But it was too late, and Slade was already gone. Speedy walked over to me, "Are you okay?"

I felt tears slide down my cheeks, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "I was so worried that he had hurt you," he dropped his arrows and bow and held me close.

"Um, here," Red-X walked over and handed us the Raven. "I don't deserve to be forgiven but I'm sorry," he took a step back. "Good luck," he pressed the botton and disappeared.

I stared at the place where he had stood, "Thank you, X," I whispered.

We made our way back to Titans tower, Robin sat on the couch with the newspaper. He stood up as we entered, "Speedy!" he ran over, "What happened?"

Speedy smiled, "It's a story for another day. But right now, I need to get to make sure I'm okay," we took him into the infermery and let Cyborg give him a check up.

I stood on the roof, I had to choose. My life would never be easier. It's was I either I fight crime by the man I loved or I stop the man I love from doing crime. I grabbed my backpack, Red-X was out there, and I knew he was waiting. Waiting for love. Waiting for a chance. Wait for me. I smiled at the thought, in the morning when everyone awoke they would find my note. And they would know that I had chosen someone who can be there for me. Someone who would give up everything for me. Unlike Robin and Speedy who would never give up a life of fighitng crime for me. But Red-X would give up a life of crime. I had fallen in love with a man who lives behind a mask and voice changer. And I have never been happier.

**!!ROBIN'S POV!!**

The sound of a motorcycle woke me up, I got up and made my way to the kitchen. No one else was awake yet, but a piece of paper stood out clearly against the black top of the counter. I picked it up and read it:

_Robin, Speedy, or whoever else gets this. I don't know how to say this, but I've fallen in love with three men. At first, I fell in love with an archer, who seemed to have shot me in the heart with an arrow. Then, I fell for a criminal, who stole my heart and refused to give it back. Then, I fell for a bird, whose wings let me sore higher than ever before. But as everyone knows, I cannot be with them all. And I have made my choice. Speedy, you could never fully be with me. My home is at the Titans Tower and will forever be there. So, our relationship wouldn't last through the strain. And Robin, your life is fighting crime and that leaves no room for us. But please understand that Red-X can give me happiness, because unlike you both, he is willing to show me a love that doesn't wear a mask. I won't be gone forever but I won't be with you forever. Red-X and I are leaving. Thanks for all of your support and love._

_-Raven_

We stared down at the paper. "So, she chose him," Speedy muttered. He had taken it harder than me. Then again, he never knew he was fighting two men for her affection. "She chose him!" he screamed. We watched as he went into rage and destroyed anything in his path, "I can't believe it!" he yelled and screamed for a while until finally he collapsed on the floor breathing hard.

"I'm so sorry, man." Beast Boy said, patting his back.

Poor Speedy. We should've known we wouldn't win. Red-X never loses. But that's only because, Red-X never plays by the rules. I sat back as everyone tried to comfert him. But it's his own fault. He let his heart get snared into this trap called love. I smiled, Raven was happy and that's all that matter. But I'll let him figure it out for himself.

**!!RED-X'S POV!!**

She climbed on the back of my motorcycle. It was about six in the morning and the sun was still riding, I knew bird boy would be up soon. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, praying she said yes.

"Yes, but I need to know something," she had me look over my shoulder. "Who are you?"

I grinned, "I guess it's time you know me," I pulled off my mask and my shaggy brown hair fell in front of my eyes.

Her mouth dropped, "Xavior?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Surprised?"

"Well yeah! But how could it be you? I mean we were at the restraunt together when Red-X like attacked that warehouse," she was smiling.

I kissed her, "Slade isn't the only one who can building robots."

She kissed me again, "I love you, let's go."

We left the city that night, leaving behind alot of things. But I knew she'd have us come back. I knew her family was here and she needed them. But I'd be with her, and I wouldn't let anyone take away my Raven."

**_I'm finally done!! I am thinking about writing the third to this but I don't know. Please tell me what you think not only about this story about about my idea for a third one! I hope everyone loves this cause I do! I'm soooooooooooo happy I got to write this. I had to write it in like a matter of minutes because I'm leaving in about 2 hours for vacation! So I'll read everyones review and stuff the 9th! Thanks for reading! BYE!_**


	10. Trailer for 3rd Story!

**_This is like a little trailed I put together for my Teen Titan story._**

**_ It's the third of my RavenxRed-X RavenxRobin RavenxSpeedy story._**

Enjoy my little preview.

When Raven and Red-X return nothing is as expected.

Speedy's no long a Titan?

Starfire left Earth for Tameran?

Terra's back?

Robin is now Nightwing?

But Slade returns along with a new villian more powerful than Slade. But the new villian has taste in bringing back old memories. Cyborg is kidnapped and Beast Boy loses control.

_Mystery Person 1: I'm stopping this once and for all!_

_Mystery Person 2: NO!!_

With the city in shambles, the Titans turn to someone they never expected to help save the city.

Titans from around the world are disappearing as new villians arise.

People are being killed and child are being tortured and used as lab rats.

_Mystery Person 3: I can't believe this is happening._

_Mystery Person 4: I can't believe someone would do this._

The city, painted in blood.

_Mystery Person 5: I said leave her alone!_

Killers running a muck.

_Mystery Person 7: He's going to kill her!_

Titans like never before.

_Mystery Person 8: I'll kill him if I have to._

And love, like it was never ment to be.

_Mystery Person 9: You don't even have a heart._

Everything Is As It Seems.

**_Coming September 8th, only at ._**


End file.
